Sunny Afternoon
by Angleterre97
Summary: My rendition of when Arthur meets the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. *Young!FrUK*


**YAY! I love Young!FrUK. This is like my version of when Arthur meets Francis.**

/OOO/

The field that rolled out before him was lush and green with the essence of spring as wild flowers bloomed in clusters every few yards. It was a sunny day and the young British boy was happy he was out and about to enjoy it. As he emerged from the thicket of trees he called home he spotted the most peculiar sight.

A young girl, but older than himself, sitting in the grass.

Arthur had never seen this girl before. He was sure of this because if he had, he would have remembered. After all, even from a distance he could tell she was beautiful.

Curious, he made his way over to her cautiously. When she spotted him he froze. Her hair was blonde like his but much longer, and her eyes a deep blue.

"Ah! _Bonjour!_" She called as she waved him to come over towards her. He quirked an eyebrow. 'Was that a word?'

Sensing his confusion she asked, "_Anglais?"_ And pointed to him. That sounded sort of like the word 'English,' but not quite. Taking a chance he nodded.

The girl smiled. "Do you live around here?" She asked in Arthur's native tongue this time. He nodded again and pointed to the trees where his home town resided just beyond them.

"Oh, I'm so happy! I hadn't seen met any one around my age since I got here" Arthur chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You sound weird when you talk."

At this she smirked. "Well you have bushy eyebrows, so there."

They continued chatting and bantering like this for a while and at some point the girl began weaving flower chains.

"For you." She said as she placed one atop the boys scruffy head. Her eyes widened.

"What?" He asked.

"I just realized that I don't know your name!"

"Oh..."

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"I-It's Arthur."

She smiled again. "Arthur, what a British name. My name is Francis."

"Francis..." He let the name roll around on his tongue for a moment before he became aware of the girl, Francis, standing up and the reaching down to take his hand.

"There's a stream near by _oui_? It's getting hot, let's go cool off."

"Uhm..." But his voice was lost as the smile he had grown to like so very much over the course of the day graced the girl's face.

/OOO/

"I...I have to go." Arthur stammered as he turned away with a red face. They had made it to the stream and when Francis had pulled her dress up over her head, so as not to get it wet, a hard reality hit the younger child right in the face and shattered his heart. Francis, the beautiful girl with golden waves for hair and pools of endless blue for eyes...was a boy just like him.

"_Quoi_? But we just got here." Francis raced after the boy and caught his arm before he got to far from the water. "Aren't you going to swim with me?"

Arthur just shook his head as he tried to free himself. That was when Francis saw the tears beginning to form and roll down the little boys face.

"Arthur,_ mon cher_, what is wrong." The Brit wretched his arm free and plopped down on the grass and hid is tears by placing his head in his arms.

"Dam it," He muttered. "And to think I actually l-liked you..."

Francis was confused. He kneeled down and placed his hand on the smaller's shoulder.

"You like me?" Arthur nodded.

"But now I can't." He sobbed.

"Why not?"

Arthur was utterly beside himself. "Because you're a boy!"

Francis sat there for a moment and then smirked. "You thought I was a girl?"

The Brit nodded, face growing red from embarrassment.

"That's so cute~"

Arthur looked up, confused.

"Can you not still like me as a boy?" Francis asked.

"N-not, not how I liked you before..." And if it were possible he blushed harder. What a day this was turning out to be!

"And who says?"

"I-I um...I don't know, just..." He stammered

"Well, either way, nothing can stop us from being friends, _oui_?"

"I guess not..." Francis smiled and led his young friend back to the stream and helped him out of his shirt, gently placing the flower chain next to the clothes.

"I, um, can't swim." He said sheepishly as he stood on the shore after the other had already wadded in. Francis walked over to the shore and scooped Arthur up.

"Then I'll hold you, ok?" After a moment Arthur swallowed what amount of pride he had left and nodded. "I'll keep you safe." Francis murmured in his ear.

As they floated about in the water Arthur began to relax in the older boy's hold. Francis kissed the top of his choppy mess of hair.

/OOO/

Many years later, Arthur still hasn't learned to swim. He says that he is simply incapable, that he sinks like a stone no matter what. Never would he ever admit that it was simply because the most amazing thing in the world to him was, still, being held afloat by Francis, his French lover, whenever they went down to the river on a sunny afternoon.

/OOO/

**There we go! I just had to add that last little bit haha. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews? Please and Thank you!**


End file.
